A New Destiny Pt 2 (ON HOLD)
by Sboyle92
Summary: This is a continuation of the one shot titled 'A New Destiny'. This will pick up where I left off at the very end of 'A New Destiny'. Fem Percy. Based loosely on the Multiverse series. (Transported, Gamechanger, Another One, A Little Sea Surprise, Interruption)


A New Destiny Pt 2

Percy Jackson & the Olympians + Harry Potter

This is a continuation of the one shot titled 'A New Destiny'. This will pick up where I left off at the very end of 'A New Destiny'.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO or HP.

Chapter 1

Age: 21 Months

 _Previously:_

 _Entering and leaning against the doorjamb, she watched amused and unnoticed for the moment as the two men embraced each other and cried together, but also laughing at the antics of Harry. She may be God - all powerful and all that - and she may also have many children of different type - but she had finally found a new family that was hers' and hers' alone, none of whom who knew exactly what and whom she truly was. It was nice to come home to a stress free environment. Well as stress free you can be when you have two Marauders - both of whom could shape shift into canine creatures at will since Percy had removed the curse from Remus - and the son of one plotting. Yes, she could get used to this family... hopefully it didn't turn out like her other children._

Now:

"I see you're getting yourselves reacquainted." The three males looked up, the little boy squealing and babbling baby talk when he sees her and holding his arms out to her. Percy stepped forward and took him from Remus whom handed him over willingly, having come to known Percy over the past couple months. "Hello there, little one. Are you having fun with Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony?"

Little Harry giggled and tugged on her hair. Sirius Black eyed her warily.

"I suppose you're the one to thank for my release?"

"I am, Lord Black."

"Sirius, please. I'm not one for titles. May I know your name?"

"My name is Persephone Jackons, but you may call me Percy, since the four of us are going to be living together for a while."

"What?" Sirius asked, looking at Moony whom nodded in agreement with Sirius. This was the first he had heard of this as well. He had thought that Harry, Padfoot, and himself would be parting ways from Percy as soon as Sirius was declared a free man.

Percy nodded to show they heard right. "Someone left Harry on the front step of Lily Potter's muggle sister who hates the very idea of anything out of the norm. I want to find out who that was and why the will of James and Lily wasn't put in to effect. And also, why you, Sirius, weren't given a trial. It seems like someone wanted Harry to grow up without knowing of the magic world and weak as well as ignorant when he entered the Wizarding World at 11. Because we all know that Petunia Dursely would not have informed Harry of his heritage. So I propose that Harry's Aunt Percy, his Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Moony, the three adults that seem to have his true interests at heart, to teach him all that we can and to let him become the man he would have become should James and Lily still be living amongst us."

Percy continued as their mouths opened. "I didn't have to free you from Azkaban and get you declared a free man, nor did I have to cure Remus of his wolfy problem, but I did. Why, you may ask? Because it was what would be the best thing for Harry."

Sirius and Remus exchanged long glances, speaking to each other with their eyes and facial gestures.

Finally they returned their attention back on to her and the sleeping Harry in her arms.

"Very well, Percy, we shall all raise and take care of Harry together." Remus said. Percy smiled at him and Sirius.

"Great! Now that that is all settled. Sirius? Would you like to put Harry in his crib?" Sirius's face lit up and he stepped forward and gently lifted Harry out of Percy's arms and into his own, cradling him gently to his chest.

"I would be happy to." He exited the room and headed to Harry's nursery down the hall.

Percy couldn't help but yawn.

"Well, it's time for bed for me as well. Goodnight Remus."

"Goodnight Percy."


End file.
